One more who has the Wind Tunnel
by miroku-lover00101
Summary: Miroku was born into a family cursed with the Wind Tunnel, but so was another. How will Miroku take to finding out he has a brother, and what will happen when he meets the next person to inherit the killer curse. Rated M for future lemons first one in ch2
1. Chapter 1

_** 'You**__**are the cause of all this!' I heard someone yell, and then realized it was me. Who was I yelling at…and the why?? I heard my voice again yelling, 'can't you ever do anything right?! Naraku is getting away on you!' I thought for a second there was no one around, which meant I was yelling at myself?? What is going on?? I am dreaming…aren't I? Naraku wasn't here! No du**__**h he got away! I can't even kill him in my dreams?! "Damn it Naraku get back here" I yelled, but as I ran after him I wondered were are the others? "Sango! Sango where are you?!" right after I asked Naraku appeared on a hill less then ten feet from me, in his baboon fur.**_

_**"Do you remember you sucked her and your pathetic friends up to save yourself?" Naraku laughed, drifting closer to me "It seems that you are in denial monk!"**_

_**"No! I would never do that to Sango!! You bastard! What have you done to her?!" I yelled. There was no way I would do that! I love her!**_

_**"All I did was tell you that if you sucked her up I would give you back your life and you did. I kept my side you do not have the wind tunnel anymore. You just happened to kill the rest them as well," Naraku laughed then he lashed out at me with one of his tentacles. The next thing I knew everything was dark…**_

* * *

"Miroku, Miroku wake up!" Sango's voice called me, what?? O-right a dream.

"Sango is it me or is it still dark?" I asked as I looked around. I couldn't see anything, why was that? I knew that my eyes need to adjust but I couldn't even feel the auras around me! I reached out to Sango and touched her arm, I griped it. Her arm was the only thing that kept me from feeling unattached for the world.

"No it is still dark but we're leaving so hurry up, ok?" Sango said the pulling my arm away from hers and stood up. Giving me the feeling that I wasn't really here, until I stared feeling the auras of Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha…and Shippo, even Kirara.

"Sango if it's dark how do we see? I mean its pitch black out side." I grope for my staff and got up, still trying to see. Even though I could see practically all my surrounding with auras I still couldn't see some things impeccably perfect. Auras can move and make people harder to see, or tell where there are.

"It's just Kagome senses a jewel shard, and so we're going after it!" Sango grabbed her weapon and well I guess she walked over to Kagome because I heard them talking.

"Monk, hurry up! Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled at me from were ever he was, but of course I could sense his aura so I knew where he was…but it didn't really mater.

"I'm ready Inuyasha, Kagome shouldn't we use those flashlight things from your time?" I asked looking around to see if my eyes had adjusted…they hadn't. If I hadn't been to sense them then I would have been lost.

"We're going to but I don't want to waste the battery, just yet," Kagome explained as she began to pack her things in that backpack thing…which I believe she carryings to much in…its heavier then most men!

"Kagome what's a battery?" Shippo asked, I was rather glad he did, I didn't know what a battery was. I think only Kagome does out of all of us.

"A battery is the power of the flashlight, if we use it to much it will…uh…die until I get a new one." Kagome said…die until…how can a…uh Kagome said that was plastic, so a plastic and metal thing can die?? O-well I don't really care.

"Ok" Shippo said most likely still not knowing what a battery really is. Like I didn't.

"Let's go already!! Damn it!!" Inuyasha yelled and then we were off.

* * *

As we traveled, I couldn't help but think something was wrong the only light I saw was Kagome flashlight, but then I felt something wet and slimly wrap it's self around the wrist of my gloved hand! I stopped walking, "Kagome can you flash the light over here please?"

"Why, Miroku?" Kagome asked me as she continued to walk next to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, please" I couldn't say anything else I was feeling weaker by the second, Kagome flashed the light towards me and then screamed. I looked over and there was something green, slimly, and deformed thing wrapping it self around my arm. I couldn't move and fell over into a deep sleep. (If you didn't get that it sucked all the power from him and he fainted)

* * *

When I woke up I felt dizziness, and nausea. I moved my neck so I could look around, when I did saw Sango looking back to me smiling but she still looked sad.

"Miroku, how are you feeling?" Sango asked me but I didn't answer, if it had been one jewel shard then it would have been Kohaku. If it was him then…then Sango would have suffered, if it wasn't then…who was it and did we lose it?

"Miroku answer me!!" Sango yelled and was now hovering over me with a worried expression on her face. Although if this was the other way around I would have done the same thing, but I wouldn't have yelled.

I knew what to needed to be said, I need to apologize, "u sury sano" she look at me with a blank expression, she didn't under stand me. Heck I didn't even understand me! So I tried again, "I sori ango"

"Miroku, don't be, its ok" Sango said, I was glad she understood me but was it ok? I don't think it really was. If it was why was she sad? It might be because I hurt, but then again it could be that they didn't get to the jewel shard.

"I…relly s-sorry…s-Sango" I felt lightheaded now too much talking but why was that? How hurt am I? Maybe I shouldn't talk??

"Miroku…it ok, there nothing to be sorry for," I want to kiss her so bad but couldn't I knew I couldn't. Not until I-uh…we kill Naraku, "Miroku how are you feeling?"

"F-fin--f-fine, I f-feel fin-fine," I said still feeling lightheaded. Sango was still hovering over me which only made me more lightheaded, to bad because I liked her on top of me or at lest almost on top.

"You sure?"

"Y…es I am just…h-hard to t…alk, how l…ong was I out…for?" I asked moving my right hand only to find the glove was mostly ripped off or cut. The only part of it still on was the area that covered the wind tunnel, the rest look like a rag.

"Two weeks, Miroku we had to rip you glove to treat your arm. We'll go to Mushin's to fix it or get you a new one, ok" Sango said as she saw me look at my cursed hand, wow two weeks.

"Sure…who treated my hand?" I asked trying to sit up but I hit heads with Sango.

"OW" we said in unison, and then Sango helped me sit up while she was rubbing her head. I felt bad for making her hurt even if it was just a bump on the head so I move my left hand to her head and rubbed the spot were I had bumped heads with her, making her blush. God I love that blush!

"Sorry…Sango," I apologized again, looking at my hand wondering who treated it.

"Me and Kagome," Sango said randomly. Whoa my head feels weird!

"What?" I asked looking back into her eyes.

"Me and Kagome treated your arm…Miroku there's a scar that lied underneath your glove it wa-"she began but I interpreted her by saying.

"I was given that scar by a villager when I was a child." it wasn't a total lie, I got it when I was a child and he was from a village just a fighter, not a villager. The man mark me with a symbol of his group, they called themselves red guards…or something.

"Why?" Sango looked shocked, and I knew why. But it is normal for her to think why would some one do that?

"I…Sango I don't remember, sorry" I could talk now but that question always bugged me. I'm mean all of us have thing we don't like to talk about…right?

"You're lying, Miroku I can tell. I'm not stupid!" Sango looked down and growled at me, I got terrified in an instant. I looked at Sango as she looked back up with fire in her eyes.

"Sango I-" I wanted to explain but she began to yell, she must have noticed that I was feeling better.

"DAMN IT MIROKU DON'T YOU TRUST ME ANYMORE!!" after that she claimed down "sorry I forgot you were injured I shouldn't have yelled. You don't have to tell me anything if you want."

I thought for a second then said "I'll tell you……I was just six my father had just died an-" Sango stopped me by putting her fingers over my lips.

"Never mind…I don't want to bring any bad memories," Sango hugged me then continued, "I'm glad you can trust me, Miroku" Uh…those are weird mood swings. Is it that time of mouth?

"Sango…I love you" I said as I smelt her hair, instantly she stiffened. Hey I can talk again!!

"Miroku I-I love you too," Sango moved away from are close embrace and looked into my eyes and smiled. She moved her face closer to mine until they were millimeters apart. I felt like I wouldn't be able to breathe if she stayed there. O-but she didn't. She did some thing different she kissed me! It was just a light peck but a kiss none the less! I felt like I could have died right there and died the happiest man on earth. WAHOO!! I got kissed by Sango!!

"Miroku you should rest you look a little odd," Sango said a minute after she pulled away. I felt odd too, but it wasn't the weakness.

"Y-yes my lady Sango," I laid back down and let sleep take me away…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here's Chapter 2...

I woke up to a loud sit then a 'thud' and a laugh from Shippo. All I could do was sit up, I tried to stand but fell to the ground. Sango walked in right then too. And she yelled and ran to me.

"Miroku are you ok??" Sango said helping me back to my bed. I smiled at her and sat up again.

"Yes I am doing great but I could be doing better. Want to know how?" I smiled, but she got this weird look on her face! Like…like I did something perverted?? What I do??

"You pervert!" Sango yelled then tried to walk away, but I grabbed her arm.

"What did I do?" I asked, and she gave a look that said 'are you serious?!' "Yes I am what in the seven levels of hell did I do?!" I yelled I was feeling moody too. Odd I not a girl, although that would be interesting…and wrong. Gah I like having a penis, not loving one!!

"Miroku?" Sango asked, I must have looked discussed cause I was!!

"it nothing Sango, I just got lost in my thoughts…" I tried to get up again, and I did it!! Whaoo I tried to walk and did that too. Yes!!

"Looks like your feeling better?" Sango kissed me?? Mood swings right? It had to be. Her kiss was soft like the other, I licked her lip. God she let me into her mouth, are two tongues pushed each others, played, Sango moaned into my mouth. We parted, and pushed are foreheads together panting hard.

"Sango are you ok?" I asked then realized I shouldn't have said anything, right?

"Yes, why do you ask?" Sango gave me a weird look. Oh crap I don't think I can stop my mouth.

"Cause you seem to be having mood swings!" I said, no, no. Sango don't get mad please, stupid idiotic monk!!

"Oh-sorry…I…you can tell??" Sango asked, wait I was right?! She on the period!!

"No not really, I'm going for a walk. I'll b-back later," I knew she was going to protest, but I was already out the door. The moon was full, which meant it would be new tomorrow. My walking was shakily, but it didn't bug me. I wasn't really sure on what to think of, there's just to much going on! I mean I need to kill Naraku, find someone the bare me a son, get a new glove for my hand, make sure Sango doesn't hate me, protect my hand, go to Mushin's, move my relationship forward. Wow that's not even the half of it.

"Damn it all!!" I yelled this is too overwhelming!! My hand began to hurt, this just tops it!! I sat down against a three, and closed my eyes. I was so overwhelmed that I didn't even notice I fell asleep…

_I was in a hut, but where? I felt a pain in my arm and my chest. Inuyasha walked in and looked at me he looked mad at me._

"Y_ou idiot!! You could have killed them!! What where you thinking?!" Inuyasha yelled, and I stared blankly at him._

"_Inuyasha what happened?!" I yelled but he didn't answer me, so I ran out the door and saw Sango and Kagome. Whoa that a relief, they're ok. "Sango is eve-" I never got to finish._

"_Miroku get way from us!" Sango yelled, what, "you almost killed us for your own selfish gain! You said you loved me, then you try to kill me!!" Sango grabbed her sword and held it towards me._

"W_hat the hell?! Sango I wouldn't!! what happened?! I don't remember!!" I yelled walking towards her until the blade was at my neck._

"D_on't give me that crap Miroku, leave now!! Or I'll kill you!!" she yelled and then I saw light and to much of it… _

"Miroku wake up! Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled flashing one of those light thing in my face.

"Inuyasha!!"I groaned pushing his arm with the light away. Sango looked at me, thank the gods it was a dream! I could never hurt her.

"Its time to go monk!!" Inuyasha yelled and soon we we're off, Shippo and Kagome was on Inuyasha. And Sango and I where on Kirara, Sango smelt nice, real nice. Then I noticed I was sitting closer to Sango then I realized Kagome was watching me?? I moved away extremely slow so Sango wouldn't notice, Kagome opened her mouth to say something but closed it after a second. Great what was she thinking?! Was it about me? Sango? That scar?

After are extremely quiet trip to Mushin's, he gave me a new glove and asked us to stay the night. We did.

"I cant believe we stayed!" Inuyasha complained as Kagome work on her…homework thing, Sango was petting Kirara as Shippo ate candy. I walked out of the room and into my fathers study, I spent a lot of time in here growing up. I grabbed one of my fathers scrolls and read it. It was about the differences between demons and dragons, most thought they were the same. But they could have different orals(if I spelled it wrong sorry that how my comp. told me to!) or a dragon could have demonic oral. I always was fascinated by this, well when I was a child. I memorized all the scrolls at the age of five. I must have not been paying attention, because Sango walked in and sat to the right of me and I didn't know until she touched my arm.

"Miroku?" Sango asked "are you ok?" I closed the scroll and smiled at her, I didn't answer just nodded, "Miroku, are you sure?"

"Yes, Sango. I am alright, don't worry."

"Miroku what is this place, the last two times we where here you didn't come in here." Sango asked and I looked away from her.

"This was my fathers study," I said then laughed a small shuttle laugh then said, "Sango the first time we where here I was here cause of my cruse and then because of Mushin. I didn't really have the time to visit this room."

"Oh" Sango sighed and then her right hand touched the left side of my face, "Mushin told us that the crater outside is your fathers gave. I'm so sorry."

"sorry?" I whispered putting my hand on hers, "Sango you shouldn't say your sorry, Naraku gave my family the wind tunnel. And I'll be the last to have it" I said the last part under my breath, but I guess Sango heard anyway.

"What do you mean LAST Miroku?!" Sango turned my head to face hers.

"I mean I the last in my blood line!" I whispered looking away from her…well moving my eyes anyway from hers.

Sango looked at me oddly and whispered, "Miroku…" I knew what she was think of that damn question, "what about the women that…that you asked to bare your child??"

"Sango…" I whispered the next part so low the Inuyasha couldn't hear "I'm a virgin."

"What?? Your going to have to talk louder."

"I haven't had sex before, ok Sango!" I yelled now frustrated, "I never have made love to someone". Sango looked at me like I was crazy, but I'm not!

"Miroku" she laughed, "wow I wouldn't ever think you would say that!" she kissed me.

"Well it's just that the women who say yes are usually demons or you hit me before hand," she stopped laughing and kissed me again.

"Miroku its ok your not alone lots of people are virgins and were going to kill Naraku!" Sango hugged me and then said, "Miroku want to lose something?"

"W-what d-do…what?" I stuttered as I got really scared, I mean I love her but I cant burden her.

"Your virginity, do you want to lose it?" Sango asked me, wait was Sango seducing me?!

"Only to you," I kissed her then said, "but we cant here!"

"What! Why not!"

"Sango, where are we?"

"A temple…o right!" Sango blushed, pulling me all the way out if the temple. Towards the waterfalls base, after we reached there she kissed me.

"Sango are you sure? I mean what if you get pregnant?" I asked as she unrobed me, which made me extremely aroused.

"Miroku if I am to bare your child now because of this, then so be it!" Sango exclaimed determined, she kissed me so hard I fell over and landed on my back. Still kissing I remove her robe. Crap I never had the sex talk!! What do I do??(most of the time the sex talk isn't about having it, but think about a perverted monk who's son needs a son) I didn't have one with Mushin and my father couldn't give me one when I was five, he died when I was six.

Sango is kissing me but I move downward to kiss her neck, my hands groped her chest making her moan. God I love her moan! Sango's leg rubs up my inner leg making me moan, I left a mark on her neck that claimed her as my own on her. I move down to her breast and suck on it, I think I'm dreaming…no I'm awake or Sango wouldn't have this affect on me or would she who knows??

"Miroku I want you inside now!!" she yelled, I only did what she told me too. I move my self between her legs then pushed myself all the way into her but there was tears and cries, and blood…virginal blood!! Crap I forgot it about that!! Stupid no sex talk!

"Sango I'm don't want you cry please it hurt me too to see you cry!!" I begged and she nodded but then I saw she wasn't sad but happy and in some pain. After soon time she wasn't so much pain, she told me it was ok and I started to pump in and out of her. Sango screamed my name a few times, and I could barely breathe, it was the hardest work out I ever had. She orgasmed a few times, but I wouldn't let myself if I did then she might really bare my child. Then she wouldn't be able to travel with us, and I would miss her. So when I couldn't hold any longer I pulled my self out of my love, and exploded.

"Oh god Miroku" Sango panted heavily as I flipped us so I would be laying on my back and she was laying on my chest. Then she slapped my arm, I think she was trying to be mad, "Miroku I wanted to take a chance and you pulled out of me!"

"Sango," I kissed her lovingly, "go to sleep, we'll try again later, maybe I take that chance,"

"You better, or I'll make you!" she growled, laying on my chest. Sango was asleep in minutes, and I don't remember when I fell a sleep…

To be continued…

Please review...


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter #3

* * *

When I woke up the next morning laid there naked with Sango on my chest, she was still asleep, and peacefully. If only she was this claim when she was awake, then maybe she'll let me grope her. He he. I looked at the clouds then realized we should have left Mushin already! Inuyasha was gong to kill me! Damn, at lest I had a good a last day, no a fun last day.

"Sango, wake up, wakey, wakey, Sango!" I whispered, Sango moaned into my chest. 

Then she looked up at me and said, "no," she kissed me quickly and continued, "if I wake up I might be in a hut clothed and you sleeping against a wall, or in a clearing and you sleeping against a three." she laid back down on my chest and kissed it, "then we wouldn't have done that last night and I would be disappointed,"

"And why is that? Am I that good?" I joked kissing her head, and groping her. Aw I love doing that! Sango didn't slap me but grope my manhood. "o-god Sango that feels so good." I moaned and Sango smiled, then move herself so her head was between my legs, she never stopped rubbing me. Then licked me! God that felt good, but not as good as when she toke me into her mouth!! She moved her head so fast, putting more pressure on my dick with her teeth, I was moaning and groaning. And then I exploded into her mouth! And she swallowed all of it.

"Miroku you can cum into my mouth, but can not into my womb!" Sango whispered trying to sound angrily into my ear when she was done with my penis. Didn't she understand?!

I couldn't protect her and my child if I died!

"Sango" I growled grabbing her shoulders and moving her so I could look into eyes, "don't do that! Don't try to make me like the bad guy! I cant lose you! That's why I wont let you bare my child until Naraku is dead!" I growled, she looked bewildered as I grabbed her robe and gave it to her. 

"Miroku your not going to lose me!" Sango said as she put her robe on, I didn't say anything just put my robes on. We walked back to the temple quietly, I'm afraid of what going to happen next in my relationship. Was I going to lose her because of this? God I hope not! 

* * *

Mushin was in front pf the temple. "Inuyasha seems to be angry," Mushin said as we approached, "he found you to by the falls…congratulations you two" Mushin smiled, well he knew! And so did everyone else, great ( 

"Miroku we need to talk!" Sango sighed, oh dear Buddha no those are the are the worst word in history.

"Sure," we walked to a room in side the temple that was empty, "Sango what did you want to talk about?"

"Miroku your not going to lose me," Sango gave me a quick peck, "Miroku we'll kill Naraku so do not worry!" Sango hugged me.

"Sango…I've lost everyone who I held close to me…my father, my mother…I'm surprised Hachi is ok…I'm bad luck! No bad luck is in my blood!" I cried, I was really shedding tears and I know that Sango has never seen me cry before this.

She held me and said "No Miroku you're the luckiest thing that has ever happened to me! And I want more of what we did last night!" Sango began to remove my robe, "Oh right, if we did that here. We would be pushing are luck."

"you cant push something you don't have." and with that my robe was off and so was hers. I kissed her slipping my tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan.

"Miroku…lets hurry up and get to the joining together us one!" she is an odd one! But ok! 

"What ever you want! My beloved Sango." I put myself in her opening, and pushed myself in causing her to yelp…it still hurts! Great ;( what happens if Inuyasha heard. I pump myself in and out of her, she tightened herself around me three time…every time she orgasmed. Then Inuyasha and Kagome…and Shippo and Kirara, CAME IN!! 

"Oh god Sango, Miroku!!" Kagome shirked.

"Damn it!! You two!! I would have thought you two had enough last night!!" if you haven't guess Inuyasha yelled.

"What are you two doing??" oh god!! Shippo asked. And Kirara meowed.

"What are you two doing?? Here?!" Sango yelled putting on her robe as did I. Sango face was red and she was sweaty. I was the same…I think.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara…lets forget this happened. Please?!" I begged, standing up and looking at them. Inuyasha looked at me in discussed.

"Didn't you two agree on after Naraku! Damn it monk!" Inuyasha spat leaving the room with Shippo and Kirara. Kagome winked at Sango and followed?? 

"Well that was weird," Sango sighed, "lets go."

"Uh…you go with out me…I'll be right there!" Sango looked at me weird but left, I jump and closed the door. I needed more, I needed to cum! So I masturbated, I finally orgasmed and redressed.

* * *

I was still sweaty and that was odd so I went to the waterfall and jumped in. ah the water was nice, cool against my hot, sweaty body. Then I heard girls giggling and walking towards were I was, so I got out and hid behind a tree. 

"Kagome it was the best thing I've ever felt!! God he was…and…it to much!" Sango sighed as they undressed, Sango breasts were huge, wow!! And her ass was…like…! 

"Well you've done it twice and Miroku pulled out his seed both times?" Kagome asked, she's know I have no will power, I mean it obvious! 

"The first time, the second he didn't get a chance to even orgasm, Kagome next time you hear thing don't come after us please." Sango said sitting on a rock, I left the falls and went back to my room. Oddly, I usually would have stayed. 

* * *

"Miroku I need to tell you something," Mushin said walking in, I nodded, "do not interrupt…you aren't the only son of your father." wow…what! A brother!! "you have a brother that is four years younger than you, and that's why your mother left…the boy was born of you father and your mother but he had a demonic and dragonic orals. He was token by your mother to get him trained to use his powers." Mushin really was dishing it out on me. Brother…mother…dragon…demon…brother. "he is a Humanic dragon like the one you were found of learning about when you were little…he looks a lot like you, and just you know you friend…uh Kagome can travel though time. He can too, because your mother comes from more than six thousand year from now, much more than you friend…good now you know…if you wait a day or two he will come for a visit."

"Mushin I need some time to think!" I muttered, Mushin nodded and left. What was I going to do?! I have a brother!! Who is a demon!! And I'm a monk!! Damn karma!! I expel demons and evil things…and have fought dragons, I'm in love with a demon slayer…I always like dragon when I was little. An was amazed by demonic dragons, wow I really want to laugh…but not in a good way. Dear Buddha why are you doing this to me!! No…why didn't father tell me? Why? 

I don't know how long I sat there thinking but after sometime my friends came to see me. "Miroku, Mushin told us…" Sango began.

"How could he and your father hide your own brother from you!!" Kagome finished I guess, "I mean his life is in your hands and no one told you!!" 

"Kagome!" Sango yelled but it was too late…Kagome told me something that I hadn't thought of, could a demon contain the wind tunnel? Or would my curse kill him at contact? Inuyasha looked at me and shook his head.

"Miroku are you ok?" Shippo asked me as he and Kirara walked to me.

"No I don't think I am, Kagome thank you, I hadn't thought of his life. I think I should meet him, Mushin said that he would come in a few day…so if you want you could leave and I'll catch up." I said then looked into my friends eyes I don't think they knew what to say, well Inuyasha did, oddly.

"Look monk! On matter how much we would love to leave you and your youness. You always get into trouble, so we'll leave when you leave! Monk." Inuyasha spat at me, I said thank you to all of them, then fell asleep next to Sango…

To be continued…

I haven't gotten any reviews to add on chapters so I til I do...ALL I WANT IS ONE!!


End file.
